List of British actors and actresses
This list of notable actors and actresses from the United Kingdom includes performers in film, radio, stage and television. Born in 18th Century * Maria Foote (1797?–1867) * Henry Gattie (1774–1844) * Elizabeth Hartley (1750?–1824) * John Philip Kemble (1757–1823) * Maria Theresa Kemble (1774–1838) (born in Vienna, Austria) * Charles Mathews (1776–1835) * Mary Wells (1762–1829) Born in 1800–1829 *George John Bennett (1800–1879) *Clara Fisher (1811–1898) *Isabella Glyn (1823–1889) Born in the 1830s * Adelaide Calvert (1836–1921) * Amy Fawsitt (1836–1876) * Henry Irving (1838–1905) * John Lawrence Toole (1830–1906) Born in the 1840s * Helen Barr (1840–1904) * Lydia Foote (1843–1892) * Adelaide Neilson (1847–1880) * Mary Frances Scott-Siddons (1844–1896) * Ellen Terry (1847–1928) * Kate Terry (1844–1924) * Edward O'Connor Terry (1844–1912) Born in the 1850s * Gwynne Herbert (1859–1946) * Jennie Lee (1854–1930) * Marion Terry (1853–1930) Born in the 1860s * George Arliss (1868–1946) * George Bellamy (1866–1944) * Adeline Hayden Coffin (1862–1939) (born in Gräfrath, Germany) * Julia Neilson (1868–1957) * Olga Nethersole (1867–1951) * Morton Selten (1860–1939) * C. Aubrey Smith (1863–1948) * Fred Terry (1863–1933) * Henry Vibart (1863–1943) * May Whitty (1865–1948) Born in the 1870s * Marie Ault (1870–1951) * Russell Bertrand (1872–1970) * O. B. Clarence (1870–1955) * Edward Gordon Craig (1872–1966) * Mary Garden (1874–1967) * Gordon James (1878–1949) * Norman McKinnel (1870–1932) * Maggie Moffat (1873–1943) * Roy Redgrave (1873–1922) * Mabel Terry-Lewis (1872–1957) Born in the 1880s * Viva Birkett (1887–1934) * Charlie Chaplin (1889–1977) * May Clark (1885–1971) * Gladys Cooper (1888–1971) * Edith Evans (1888–1976) * Lynn Fontanne (1887–1983) * Campbell Gullan (1881–1939) * Will Hay (1888–1949) * Boris Karloff (1887–1969) * Ralph Lynn (1882–1962) * Victor McLaglen (1886–1959) (naturalized American citizen) * Dorothy Minto (1886–1857) * Leonard Mudie (1883–1965) * Nancy Price (1880–1970) * Claude Rains (1889–1967) * Elisabeth Risdon (1887–1958) * Margaret Scudamore (1884–1958) * Gladys Sylvani (1884–1953) * Godfrey Tearle (1884–1953) * Tom Walls (1883–1949) Born in the 1890s * Leslie Banks (1890–1952) * Harold Bennett (1899–1981) * Ivy Close (1890–1968) * Ronald Colman (1891–1958) * Noël Coward (1899–1973) * Cedric Hardwicke (1893–1964) * Kathleen Harrison (1892–1995) * Leslie Howard (1893–1943) * Mervyn Johns (1899–1992) * Jack Lambert (1899–1976) * Charles Laughton (1899–1962) * Stan Laurel (1890–1965) * John Laurie (1897–1980) * Flora Le Breton (1899–1951) * Beatrice Lillie (1894–1989) (born in Toronto, Canada) * Dennis Neilson-Terry (1895–1932) * Phyllis Neilson-Terry (1892–1977) * Basil Rathbone (1892–1967) * Margaret Rutherford (1892–1972) * Olive Sloane (1896–1963) * Philip Tonge (1897–1956) * Arthur Treacher (1894–1975) (naturalized American citizen) * Norma Varden (1898–1989) Born in the 1900s * Marguerite Allan (1905–1994) (born in Saint Petersburg, Russia) * Peggy Ashcroft (1907–1991) * Arthur Askey (1900–1982) * Hermione Baddeley (1906–1986) * Patrick Barr (1908–1985) (born in Akola, India) * Ballard Berkeley (1904–1988) * Arthur Brough (1905–1978) * Jane Carr (1909–1957) * Tom Conway (1904–1967) (born in St. Petersburg, Russia) * Brenda Dean Paul (1907–1959) * Robert Donat (1905–1958) * Leslie Dwyer (1906–1986) * Errol Flynn (1909–1959) (born in Tasmania and later naturalized American citizen) * Greer Garson (1904–1996) (naturalized American citizen) * Leo Genn (1905–1978) * Cary Grant (1904–1986) (naturalized American citizen) * Rex Harrison (1908–1990) * William Hartnell (1908–1975) * Bob Hope (1903–2003) (naturalized American citizen) * Benita Hume (1906–1967) * Wilfrid Hyde-White (1903–1991) * Freda Jackson (1907–1990) * Celia Johnson (1908–1982) * Griffith Jones (1909–2007) * Bernard Lee (1908–1981) * Queenie Leonard (1905–2002) * Charles Lloyd-Pack (1902–1983) * James Mason (1909–1984) * Guy Middleton (1907–1973) * Ray Milland (1907–1986) * Anna Neagle (1904–1986) * Robert Newton (1905–1956) * Anthony Nicholls (1902–1977) * Mary Odette (1901–1987) (born in Dieppe, France) * Laurence Olivier (1907–1989) * J. Pat O'Malley (1904–1985) * Michael Redgrave (1908–1985) * Trevor Reid (1908–1965) * Michael Rennie (1909–1971) (naturalized American citizen) * John Robinson (1908–1979) * George Sanders (1906–1972) (born in Saint Petersburg, Russia) * Nora Swinburne (1902–2000) * Jessica Tandy (1909–1994) (naturalized American citizen) * Ralph Truman (1900–1977) * Ronald Ward (1901–1978) * Alan Webb (1906–1982) * Diana Wynyard (1906–1964) Born in the 1910s * Alfie Bass (1916–1987) * Martin Benson (1918–2010) * Pamela Brown (1917–1975) * Eric Christmas (1916–2000) * Bryan Coleman (1911–2005) * Peter Copley (1915–2008) * Anthony Dawson (1916–1992) * Arthur English (1919–1995) * Peter Finch (1916–1977) * Joan Fontaine (1917–2013) (naturalized American citizen; born in Tokyo, Japan) * Michael Goodliffe (1914–1976) * Harold Goodwin (1917–2004) * Marius Goring (1912–1998) * Michael Gough (1916–2011) (born in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia) * Dulcie Gray (1915–2011) * John Gregson (1919–1975) * Lucy Griffiths (1919–1982) * Alec Guinness (1914–2000) * Olivia de Havilland (born 1916) (naturalized American citizen; born in Tokyo, Japan) * Jack Hawkins (1910–1973) * Wendy Hiller (1912–2003) * Sid James (1913–1976) * Margo Johns (1919–2009) * Geoffrey Keen (1916–2005) * Rachel Kempson (1910–2003) * Vivien Leigh (1913–1967) (born in Darjeeling, India) * Desmond Llewelyn (1914–1999) * Margaret Lockwood (1916–1990) * Arthur Lowe (1915–1982) * Kenneth More (1914–1982) * David Niven (1910–1983) * Merle Oberon (1911–1979) (born in Mumbai, India) * Nigel Patrick (1912–1981) * Jon Pertwee (1919–1996) * Donald Pleasence (1919–1995) * Anthony Quayle (1913–1989) * Luise Rainer (1910–2014) (born in Düsseldorf, Germany) * Joyce Redman (1918–2012) * Michael Ripper (1913–2000) * Paul Rogers (1917–2013) * Sydney Tafler (1916–1979) * Richard Todd (1919–2009) * David Tomlinson (1917–2000) * Richard Wattis (1912–1975) * Googie Withers (1917–2011) Born in the 1920s * Joss Ackland (born 1928) * Robert Arden (1922–2004) (naturalized American citizen) * Richard Attenborough (1923–2014) * Jill Balcon (1925–2009) * Ronnie Barker (1929–2005) * Geoffrey Bayldon (1924–2017) * Thane Bettany (1929–2015) (born in Sarawak) * Honor Blackman (born 1925) * Dirk Bogarde (born 1921-1999) * Lyndon Brook (1926–2004) * Robert Brown (1921–2003) * Tony Britton (born 1924) * Dora Bryan (1923–2014) * Peter Burton (1921–1989) * Richard Burton (1925–1984) * Tom Chatto (1920–1982) * George Cole (1925–2015) * Bonar Colleano (1924–1958) * Bernard Cribbins (born 1928) * Peggy Cummins (1925–2017) * Paul Danquah (1925–2015) * Nigel Davenport (1928–2013) * Jeffery Dench (1928–2014) * Edna Doré (1921–2014) * Roy Dotrice (1923–2017) * Mark Eden (born 1928) * Fenella Fielding (1927–2018) * Frank Finlay (1926–2016) * Gerald Flood (1927–1989) * Bernard Fox (1927–2016) * William Franklyn (1925–2006) * Charles Gray (1928–2000) * Nigel Green (1924–1972) (born in Pretoria, South Africa) * Joan Greenwood (1921–1987) * Robert Hardy (1925–2017) * Rosemary Harris (born 1927) (naturalized American citizen) * Nigel Hawthorne (1929–2001) * Audrey Hepburn (1929–1993) (born in Ixelles, Belgium) * Barbara Hicks (1924–2013) * Jacqueline Hill (1929–1993) * Donald Houston (1923–1991) * Glyn Houston (1925–2019) * Colin Jeavons (born 1929) * Lionel Jeffries (1926–2010) * Margaret John (1926–2011) * Glynis Johns (born 1923) * Miriam Karlin (1925–2011) * Maurice Kaufmann (1927–1997) * Deborah Kerr (1921–2007) * Danny La Rue (1927–2009) * Cleo Laine (born 1927) * Angela Lansbury (born 1925) (naturalized American citizen) * Peter Lawford (1923–1984) * Christopher Lee (1922–2015) * Ronald Leigh-Hunt (1920–2005) * Margaret Leighton (1922–1976) * David Lodge (1921–2003) * Joan Lorring (1926–2014) * Roger Moore (1927–2017) * John Neville (1925–2011) * Geoffrey Palmer (born 1927) * Conrad Phillips (1925–2016) * Leslie Phillips (born 1924) * Joan Plowright (born 1929) * Eric Porter (1928–1995) * Robert Rietti (1923–2015) * Brian Rix (1924–2016) * Rachel Roberts (1927–1980) (dual British and American citizenship) * George Rose (1920–1988) * Norman Rossington (1928–1999) * Leonard Rossiter (1926–1984) * Patricia Routledge (born 1929) * William Russell (born 1924) * Peter Sallis (1921–2017) * Paul Scofield (1922–2008) * Peter Sellers (1925–1980) * Susan Shaw (1929–1978) * Dinah Sheridan (1920–2012) * Sheila Sim (1922–2016) * Jean Simmons (1929–2010) * Donald Sinden (1923–2014) * Elizabeth Spriggs (1929–2008) * Anthony Steel (1920–2001) * Mollie Sugden (1922–2009) * Eric Sykes (1923–2012) * Frank Thornton (1921–2013) * Bill Travers (1922–1994) * Patrick Troughton (1920–1987) * Peter Ustinov (1921–2004) * Jack Watling (1923–2001) * June Whitfield (1925–2018) * Kenneth Williams (1926–1988) * Peter Wyngarde (1927–2018) (born in Marseille, France) Born in the 1930s A–M * Julie Andrews (born 1935) * Eileen Atkins (born 1934) * Kenny Baker (1934–2016) * Tom Baker (born 1934) * Trevor Bannister (1934–2011) * Alan Bates (1934–2003) * David Battley (1935–2003) * Kathryn Beaumont (born 1938) * Brian Bedford (1935–2016) (naturalized American citizen) * Rodney Bewes (1937–2017) * Colin Blakely (1930–1987) * Brian Blessed (born 1936) * Claire Bloom (born 1931) * James Bolam (born 1935) * Bette Bourne (born 1939) * Roy Boyd (born 1938) * Stephen Boyd (1931–1977) * Jeremy Brett (1933–1995) * Richard Briers (1934–2013) * Eleanor Bron (born 1938) * David Burke (born 1934) * Mark Burns (1936–2007) * Patsy Byrne (1933–2014) * Michael Caine (born 1933) * John Cater (1932–2009) * Tony Church (1930–2008) * John Cleese (born 1939) * Joan Collins (born 1933) * Paul Collins (born 1937) * Neil Connery (born 1938) * Sean Connery (born 1930) * Peter Cook (1937–1995) * Nicolas Coster (born 1934) * Tom Courtenay (born 1937) * Wendy Craig (born 1934) * Anna Cropper (1938–2007) * Annette Crosbie (born 1934) * Frances Cuka (born 1936) * Roland Curram (born 1932) * Jim Dale (born 1935) * Ann Davies (born 1934) * Richard Dawson (1932–2012) (naturalized American citizen) * Judi Dench (born 1934) * Eileen Derbyshire (born 1931) * Diana Dors (1931–1984) * Shirley Eaton (born 1937) * Samantha Eggar (born 1939) * Shirley Anne Field (born 1938) * Albert Finney (1936–2019) * Edward Fox (born 1937) * James Fox (born 1939) * Jill Gascoine (born 1937) * Peter Gilmore (1931–2013) (born in Leipzig, Germany) * Julian Glover (born 1935) * Susan Hampshire (born 1937) * Sheila Hancock (born 1933) * Edward Hardwicke (1932–2011) * Noel Harrison (1934–2013) * Malcolm Hebden (born 1939) * Jack Hedley (born 1930) * Anne Heywood (born 1931) * Ian Holm (born 1931) * Anthony Hopkins (born 1937) (naturalized American citizen) * Sally Ann Howes (born 1930) * John Inman (1935–2007) * Jill Ireland (1936–1990) * Glenda Jackson (born 1936) * Derek Jacobi (born 1938) * Barbara Jefford (born 1930) * Barbara Knox (born 1933) * Harry Landis (born 1931) * Phyllida Law (born 1932) * Rosemary Leach (1935–2017) * Ann Lynn (born 1933) * Ann Mitchell (born 1939) * Dudley Moore (1935–2002) N–Z * Anthony Newley (1931–1999) * Nanette Newman (born 1934) * Peter O'Toole (1932–2013) * Judy Parfitt (born 1935) * Dorothy Paul (born 1937) * Siân Phillips (born 1933) * Christina Pickles (born 1935) * Vivian Pickles (born 1931) * Ingrid Pitt (1937–2010) * Mike Pratt (1931–1976) * David Prowse (born 1935) * Anna Quayle (born 1932) * Corin Redgrave (1939–2010) * Vanessa Redgrave (born 1937) * Ian Richardson (1934–2007) * Diana Rigg (born 1938) * William Roache (born 1932) * Patsy Rowlands (1931–2005) * David Ryall (1935–2014) * Prunella Scales (born 1932) * Barbara Shelley (born 1932) * Carole Shelley (1939–2018) * Joan Sims (1930–2001) * Maggie Smith (born 1934) * Nicholas Smith (1934–2015) * Anne Stallybrass (born 1938) * Terence Stamp (born 1938) * John Stride (1936–2018) * Una Stubbs (born 1937) * Janet Suzman (born 1939) * Clive Swift (1936–2019) * Sylvia Syms (born 1934) * Elizabeth Taylor (1932–2011) (dual citizenship; born to American parents living in England) * Josephine Tewson (born 1939) * Angela Thorne (born 1939) * Ricky Tomlinson (born 1939) * Bridget Turner (1939–2014) * Margaret Tyzack (1931–2011) * Anthony Valentine (1939–2015) * James Villiers (1933–1998) * Shani Wallis (born 1933) (naturalized American citizen) * Jan Waters (born 1937) * Anita West (born 1935) * Timothy West (born 1934) * Paxton Whitehead (born 1937) * Billie Whitelaw (1932–2014) * Michael Williams (1935–2001) * Richard Wilson (born 1936) * Barbara Windsor (born 1937) * Edward Woodward (1930–2009) * Dana Wynter (1931–2011) (born in Berlin, Germany) * Susannah York (1939–2011) Born in the 1940s A–M * Maria Aitken (born 1945) * John Alderton (born 1940) * Anthony Andrews (born 1948) * Francesca Annis (born 1945) * Alun Armstrong (born 1946) * Sean Arnold (born 1941) * Jane Asher (born 1946) * Colin Baker (born 1943) * Stephanie Beacham (born 1947) * Richard Beckinsale (1947–1979) * Mike Berry (born 1942) * Martine Beswick (born 1941) (born in Port Antonio, Jamaica) * Jane Birkin (born 1946) * Jacqueline Bisset (born 1944) * Cilla Black (1943–2015) * Brenda Blethyn (born 1946) * David Bowie (1947–2016) * Jim Broadbent (born 1949) * Paul Brooke (born 1944) * Jeremy Bulloch (born 1945) * Peter Burroughs (born 1947) * David Calder (born 1946) * Simon Callow (born 1949) * Jim Carter (born 1948) * Anna Carteret (born 1942) (born in Bangalore, India) * Christopher Cazenove (1943–2010) * John Challis (born 1942) * Geraldine Chaplin (born 1944) (born in Santa Monica, California, United States) * Graham Chapman (1941–1989) * Ian Charleson (1949–1990) * Julie Christie (born 1940) (born in Chabua, India) * Warren Clarke (1947–2014) * Pauline Collins (born 1940) * Billy Connolly (born 1942) * Tom Conti (born 1941) * Charlotte Cornwell (born 1949) * Judy Cornwell (born 1940) * Brian Cox (born 1946) * Michael Crawford (born 1942) * Ben Cross (born 1947) * Tim Curry (born 1946) * Timothy Dalton (born 1946) * Charles Dance (born 1946) * Anthony Daniels (born 1946) * Michele Dotrice (born 1948) * Richard Durden (born 1944) * Marianne Faithfull (born 1946) * Sally Faulkner (born 1944) * Pam Ferris (born 1948) (born in Hanover, West Germany) * Barbara Flynn (born 1948) * Carole Ann Ford (born 1940) * Clive Francis (born 1946) * Michael Gambon (born 1940) * Dana Gillespie (born 1949) * Sheila Gish (1942–2005) * Richard Griffiths (1947–2013) * Georgina Hale (born 1943) * Nicky Henson (born 1945) * Bernard Hill (born 1944) * Frazer Hines (born 1944) * Patricia Hodge (born 1946) * Julian Holloway (born 1944) * Bob Hoskins (1942–2014) * Geoffrey Hughes (1944–2012) * Gareth Hunt (1942–2007) * John Hurt (1940–2017) * Judy Huxtable (born 1944) * Jonathan Hyde (born 1948) * Eric Idle (born 1943) * Jeremy Irons (born 1948) * Susan Jameson (born 1941) * David Jason (born 1940) * Paul Jesson (born 1946) * Caroline John (1940–2012) * Gemma Jones (born 1942) * Terry Jones (born 1942) * Penelope Keith (born 1940) * Sam Kelly (1943–2014) * Felicity Kendal (born 1946) * Cheryl Kennedy (born 1947) * Ben Kingsley (born 1943) * Michael Kitchen (born 1948) * Jane Lapotaire (born 1944) * Rula Lenska (born 1947) * Valerie Leon (born 1943) * Maureen Lipman (born 1946) * Roger Lloyd-Pack (1944–2014) * Judy Loe (born 1947) * Joanna Lumley (born 1946) (born in Srinagar, India) * Katy Manning (born 1946) * Sylvester McCoy (born 1943) * Sarah Miles (born 1941) * Hayley Mills (born 1946) * Juliet Mills (born 1941) * Helen Mirren (born 1945) * Angela Morant (born 1941) * Caroline Munro (born 1949) N–Z * Olivia Newton-John (born 1948) * Bill Nighy (born 1949) * Ian Ogilvy (born 1942) * Elaine Paige (born 1948) * Michael Palin (born 1943) * Susan Penhaligon (born 1949) * Joanna Pettet (born 1942) * Ronald Pickup (born 1940) * Tim Pigott-Smith (1946–2017) * Angela Pleasence (born 1941) * Adrienne Posta (born 1948) * Pete Postlethwaite (1946–2011) * Robert Powell (born 1944) * Jonathan Pryce (born 1947) * Diana Quick (born 1946) * Charlotte Rampling (born 1946) * Lynn Redgrave (1943–2010) * Angharad Rees (1944–2012) * Roger Rees (1944–2015) (naturalized American citizen) * John Rhys-Davies (born 1944) * Wendy Richard (1943–2009) * Alan Rickman (1946–2016) * Roshan Seth (born 1942) * Elisabeth Sladen (1946–2011) * David Soul (born 1943) (naturalized British citizen) * Ringo Starr (born 1940) * Alison Steadman (born 1946) * Patrick Stewart (born 1940) (naturalized American citizen) * David Suchet (born 1946) * Nigel Terry (1945–2015) * Frances de la Tour (born 1944) * Rita Tushingham (born 1942) * Twiggy (born 1949) * Nick Ullett (born 1941) (naturalized American citizen) * Zoë Wanamaker (born 1949) (born in New York City; naturalized American citizen) * David Warner (born 1941) * Dennis Waterman (born 1948) * Deborah Watling (born 1948) * Dilys Watling (born 1943) * Sheila White (1948–2018) * Tom Wilkinson (born 1948) * Anneke Wills (born 1941) * Hamish Wilson (born 1942) * Penelope Wilton (born 1946) * Tessa Wyatt (born 1948) * Michael York (born 1942) Born in the 1950s A–M * Jenny Agutter (born 1952) * Roger Allam (born 1953) * Keith Allen (born 1953) * Kevin Allen (born 1959) * Debbie Arnold (born 1955) * Rowan Atkinson (born 1955) * Imogen Bain (1959–2014) * Paul Barber (born 1951) * Michael Barrymore (born 1952) * Sean Bean (born 1959) * Timothy Bentinck (born 1953) * Philip Bretherton (born 1955) * Moira Brooker (born 1957) * Ralph Brown (born 1957) * Kate Burton (born 1957) (born in Geneva, Switzerland; has British and American citizenship) * Peter Capaldi (born 1958) * Jane Carr (born 1950) * Kim Cattrall (born 1956) (Anglo-Canadian) * Maxwell Caulfield (born 1959) (naturalized American citizen) * Simon Chandler (born 1953) * Daniel Chatto (born 1957) * Julie Dawn Cole (born 1957) * Robbie Coltrane (born 1950) * Gerry Cowper (born 1958) * Peter Davison (born 1951) * Daniel Day-Lewis (born 1957) * Reece Dinsdale (born 1959) * Karen Dotrice (born 1955) * Sarah Douglas (born 1952) * Lesley-Anne Down (born 1954) (naturalized American citizen) * Lindsay Duncan (born 1950) * Sheena Easton (born 1959) (naturalized American citizen) * Kevin Eldon (born 1959) * Trevor Eve (born 1951) * Rupert Everett (born 1959) * Peter Firth (born 1953) * Marsha Fitzalan (born 1953) (born in Bonn, West Germany) * Pamela Franklin (born 1950) (born in Yokohama, Japan) * Sabina Franklyn (born 1954) * Dawn French (born 1957) * Stephen Fry (born 1957) * Fiona Fullerton (born 1956) (born in Nigeria) * Susan George (born 1950) * Caroline Goodall (born 1959) * Richard E. Grant (born 1957) (born in Mbabane, Swaziland) * Cathryn Harrison (born 1959) * Nigel Havers (born 1951) * Anthony Head (born 1954) * Lenny Henry (born 1958) * Sherrie Hewson (born 1950) * Ciarán Hinds (born 1953) * Jane How (born 1951) * Finola Hughes (born 1959) * Olivia Hussey (born 1951) * Alex Hyde-White (born 1959) (naturalized American citizen) * Celia Imrie (born 1952) * Geraldine James (born 1950) * Louise Jameson (born 1951) * David Janson (born 1950) * Gerard Kelly (1959–2010) * Gary Kemp (born 1959) * Alice Krige (born 1954) (born in Upington, South Africa) * Hugh Laurie (born 1959) * Josie Lawrence (born 1959) * Helen Lederer (born 1954) * Delroy Lindo (born 1952) (British-American) * Robert Llewellyn (born 1956) * Cherie Lunghi (born 1952) * Paul McGann (born 1959) * Alfred Molina (born 1953) (naturalized American citizen) * Fiona Mollison (born 1954) * Peter Mullan (born 1959) N–Z * Liam Neeson (born 1952) (naturalized American citizen) * Gary Oldman (born 1958) * Helen Pearson (born 1959) * Julie Peasgood (born 1956) * Pauline Quirke (born 1959) * Adrian Rawlins (born 1958) * Amanda Redman (born 1957) * Miranda Richardson (born 1958) * Laurance Rudic (born 1952) * Patrick Ryecart (born 1952) * Jennifer Saunders (born 1958) * David Schofield (born 1951) * Jenny Seagrove (born 1957) (born in Malaya) * Jane Seymour (born 1951) (naturalized American citizen) * Ruth Sheen (born 1952) * Jeremy Sinden (1950–1996) * Marc Sinden (born 1954) * Marina Sirtis (born 1955) (naturalized American citizen) * Tony Slattery (born 1959) * Timothy Spall (born 1957) * Imelda Staunton (born 1956) * Juliet Stevenson (born 1956) * Trudie Styler (born 1954) * Mary Tamm (1950–2012) * Emma Thompson (born 1959) * Harriet Thorpe (born 1957) * Tracey Ullman (born 1959) (naturalized American citizen) * Julian Wadham (born 1958) * Harriet Walter (born 1950) * Julie Walters (born 1950) * Lalla Ward (born 1951) * Giles Watling (born 1953) * Kevin Whately (born 1951) * Peter Wight (born 1950) * Mark Williams (born 1959) * Ray Winstone (born 1957) * Victoria Wood (1953–2016) * Susan Wooldridge (born 1952) Born in the 1960s A–M * Mark Addy (born 1964) * Caroline Aherne (1963–2016) * Holly Aird (born 1969) * Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje (born 1967) * Sophie Aldred (born 1962) * Gillian Anderson (born 1968) (American-British; born in Chicago, Illinois, United States) * Adjoa Andoh (born 1963) * Naveen Andrews (born 1969) (naturalized American citizen) * Lysette Anthony (born 1963) * Bill Bailey (born 1964) * Matt Bardock (born 1969) * Chris Barrie (born 1960) * John Barrowman (born 1967) (dual British and American citizenship) * Simon Russell Beale (born 1961) (born in Penang, Malaysia) * Samantha Beckinsale (born 1966) * Gina Bellman (born 1966) (born in Auckland, New Zealand) * Nick Berry (born 1963) * Caroline Bliss (born 1961) * Samantha Bond (born 1961) * Helena Bonham Carter (born 1966) * Hugh Bonneville (born 1963) * Kenneth Branagh (born 1960) * Lucy Briers (born 1967) * Kathy Burke (born 1964) * Gerard Butler (born 1969) * Robert Carlyle (born 1961) * Raquel Cassidy (born 1968) * Caroline Catz (born 1969) * Anna Chancellor (born 1965) * Ben Chaplin (born 1969) * Craig Charles (born 1964) * Tracey Childs (born 1963) * Jason Connery (born 1963) * Steve Coogan (born 1965) * Daniel Craig (born 1968) * Greg Cruttwell (born 1960) * Alan Cumming (born 1965) (naturalized American citizen) * Hugh Dennis (born 1962) * Amanda Donohoe (born 1962) * Blythe Duff (born 1962) * Jason Durr (born 1967) (born in Singapore) * Christopher Eccleston (born 1964) * Cary Elwes (born 1962) * Michelle Fairley (born 1963) * Craig Ferguson (born 1962) (naturalized American citizen) * Ralph Fiennes (born 1962) * Siobhan Finneran (born 1966) * Colin Firth (born 1960) * Tommy Flanagan (born 1965) * Jason Flemyng (born 1966) * Dexter Fletcher (born 1966) * Maria Friedman (born 1960) (born in Switzerland) * Sadie Frost (born 1965) * Jenny Funnell (born 1963) * Mark Gatiss (born 1966) * Ricky Gervais (born 1961) * Lou Gish (1967–2006) * Philip Glenister (born 1963) * Robert Glenister (born 1960) * Michelle Gomez (born 1966) * Tom Goodman-Hill (born 1968) * Julie Graham (born 1965) * Hugh Grant (born 1960) * Rupert Graves (born 1963) * Robson Green (born 1964) * Tamsin Greig (born 1966) * John Hannah (born 1962) * Caroline Harker (born 1966) * Susannah Harker (born 1965) * Jared Harris (born 1961) * Sean Harris (born 1966) * Ian Hart (born 1964) * Tamer Hassan (born 1968) * Greg Hemphill (born 1969) * Shirley Henderson (born 1965) * Ruthie Henshall (born 1967) * Tom Hollander (born 1967) * Jane Horrocks (born 1964) * Steve Huison (born 1962) * Elizabeth Hurley (born 1965) * Llŷr Ifans (born 1968) * Rhys Ifans (born 1967) * Jason Isaacs (born 1963) * Kate Isitt (born 1965) * Marianne Jean-Baptiste (born 1967) * Danny John-Jules (born 1960) * Toby Jones (born 1966) * Vinnie Jones (born 1965) * Hakeem Kae-Kazim (born 1962) (born in Lagos, Nigeria) * Martin Kemp (born 1961) * Patsy Kensit (born 1968) * Ford Kiernan (born 1962) * Claire King (born 1963) * Alex Kingston (born 1963) * Jo-Anne Knowles (born 1969) * Bonnie Langford (born 1964) * Chris Larkin (born 1967) * Jane Leeves (born 1961) * Dave Legeno (1963–2014) * Adrian Lester (born 1968) * Richard Lumsden (born 1965) * Nicholas Lyndhurst (born 1961) * Ben Miles (born 1967) * Ben Miller (born 1966) * Poppy Miller (born 1969) * David Morrissey (born 1964) * Stephen Moyer (born 1969) N–Z * James Nesbitt (born 1965) * Hermione Norris (born 1967) * Jeremy Northam (born 1961) * David O'Hara (born 1965) * Sophie Okonedo (born 1968) * Julia Ormond (born 1965) * Clive Owen (born 1964) * Sarah Parish (born 1968) * Nathaniel Parker (born 1962) * Sean Pertwee (born 1964) * James Purefoy (born 1964) * Caroline Quentin (born 1960) * Jemma Redgrave (born 1965) * Saskia Reeves (born 1961) * Joely Richardson (born 1965) * Natasha Richardson (1963–2009) * Fay Ripley (born 1966) * Linus Roache (born 1964) * Tim Roth (born 1961) * Catherine Russell (born 1966) * Daniel Ryan (born 1968) * Mark Rylance (born 1960) * Rebecca Saire (born 1963) * Colin Salmon (born 1962) * Emma Samms (born 1960) * Julia Sawalha (born 1968) * Andy Serkis (born 1964) * Rufus Sewell (born 1967) * Michael Sheen (born 1969) * Mark Sheppard (born 1964) * Nicollette Sheridan (born 1963) * Alexander Siddig (born 1965) (born in Wad Madani, Sudan * Nina Sosanya (born 1969) * Hugo Speer (born 1969) * Jason Statham (born 1967) * Toby Stephens (born 1969) * Ray Stevenson (born 1964) * Mark Strong (born 1963) * Imogen Stubbs (born 1961) * Catherine Tate (born 1968) * David Thewlis (born 1963) * Dougray Scott (born 1965) * Kristin Scott Thomas (born 1960) * Sophie Thompson (born 1962) * Sarah Sutton (born 1961) * Tilda Swinton (born 1960) * Cathy Tyson (born 1965) * Eamonn Walker (born 1962) * Polly Walker (born 1966) * Julie T. Wallace (born 1961) * Bradley Walsh (born 1960) * Marc Warren (born 1967) * Emily Watson (born 1967) * Naomi Watts (born 1968) * Dominic West (born 1969) * Joanne Whalley (born 1964) * Olivia Williams (born 1968) * Peter Wingfield (born 1962) * Emily Woof (born 1967) * Catherine Zeta-Jones (born 1969) Born in the 1970s A–M * Amanda Abbington (born 1974) * Christine Adams (born 1974) * Freema Agyeman (born 1979) * Sarah Alexander (born 1971) * Chloë Annett (born 1971) * Gabrielle Anwar (born 1970) (naturalized American citizen) * Richard Armitage (born 1971) * Alexander Armstrong (born 1970) * Joe Armstrong (born 1978) * Kate Ashfield (born 1972) * Kate Baines (born 1978) * Christian Bale (born 1974) (naturalized American citizen) * Jamie Bamber (born 1973) (dual British and American citizen) * Yasmin Bannerman (born 1972) * Nicole Barber-Lane (born 1972) * Sacha Baron Cohen (born 1971) * Helen Baxendale (born 1970) * Kate Beckinsale (born 1973) * Max Beesley (born 1971) * Eve Best (born 1971) * Paul Bettany (born 1971) * Orlando Bloom (born 1977) * Vanessa Branch (born 1973) (dual British and American citizenship) * Russell Brand (born 1975) * Ewen Bremner (born 1972) * Dannielle Brent (born 1979) * Clare Buckfield (born 1976) * Julie Buckfield (born 1976) * Saffron Burrows (born 1972) (naturalized American citizen) * Georgina Cates (born 1975) * Noel Clarke (born 1975) * Cynthia Cleese (born 1971) * Olivia Colman (born 1974) * Paddy Considine (born 1973) * Dominic Cooper (born 1978) * Christian Coulson (born 1978) * Julie Cox (born 1973) * Richard Coyle (born 1972) * Mackenzie Crook (born 1971) * Benedict Cumberbatch (born 1976) * Hugh Dancy (born 1975) * Jack Davenport (born 1973) * Lucy Davis (born 1973) * Warwick Davis (born 1970) * Mikyla Dodd (born 1978) * Jason Done (born 1973) * Minnie Driver (born 1970) (naturalized American citizen) * Terri Dwyer (born 1973) * Danny Dyer (born 1977) * Jeremy Edwards (born 1971) * Chiwetel Ejiofor (born 1977) * Idris Elba (born 1972) * Luke Evans (born 1979) * Niki Evans (born 1972) * JJ Feild (born 1978) (born in Boulder, Colorado, United States) (British-American actor) * Joseph Fiennes (born 1970) * Emilia Fox (born 1974) * Laurence Fox (born 1978) * Martin Freeman (born 1971) * Anna Friel (born 1976) * Nick Frost (born 1972) * Charlotte Gainsbourg (born 1971) * Matthew Goode (born 1978) * Claire Goose (born 1975) * Sarah Gordy (born 1978) * Burn Gorman (born 1974) (born in Hollywood, California, United States) * Stephen Graham (born 1973) * Rachel Grant (born 1977) * Eva Gray (born 1970) * Angela Griffin (born 1976) * Ioan Gruffudd (born 1973) * Sienna Guillory (born 1975) * Suzanne Hall (born 1972) * Ian Hallard (born 1974) * Tom Hardy (born 1977) * Ricci Harnett (born 1973) * Naomie Harris (born 1976) * Keeley Hawes (born 1976) * Sally Hawkins (born 1976) * Rebecca Hazlewood (born 1977) * Lena Headey (born 1973) (born in Hamilton, Bermuda) * Tina Hobley (born 1971) * Jessica Hynes (born 1972) * Jynine James (born 1972) * Samantha Janus (born 1972) * Susy Kane (born 1978) * Rose Keegan (born 1971) * Andrew Lancel (born 1970) * Jude Law (born 1972) * Damian Lewis (born 1971) * Andrew Lincoln (born 1973) * Emily Lloyd (born 1970) * Jamie Lomas (born 1975) * Louise Lombard (born 1970) * Kelly MacDonald (born 1976) * Matthew Macfadyen (born 1974) * Jonny Lee Miller (born 1972) (naturalized American citizen) * Wentworth Miller (born 1972) (dual British and American citizenship) * Jimi Mistry (born 1973) * Rhona Mitra (born 1976) * Dominic Monaghan (born 1976) * Tanya Moodie (born 1972/1973) (born in Canada) * Hattie Morahan (born 1978) * Tara Moran (born 1971) * Emily Mortimer (born 1971) (naturalized American citizen) * Samantha Morton (born 1977) * Richard Mylan (born 1973) * Eve Myles (born 1978) N–Z * Parminder Nagra (born 1975) * Thandie Newton (born 1972) * Kerry Norton (born 1974) * Tamzin Outhwaite (born 1970) * David Oyelowo (born 1976) (naturalized American citizen) * Patsy Palmer (born 1972) * Archie Panjabi (born 1972) * Ray Park (born 1974) * Martin Parr (born 1970) * Simon Pegg (born 1970) * Rupert Penry-Jones (born 1970) * Sally Phillips (born 1970) * Nick Pickard (born 1975) * Rosamund Pike (born 1979) * Lucy Punch (born 1977) * Peter Serafinowicz (born 1972) * James Redmond (born 1971) * Laila Rouass (born 1971) * John Simm (born 1970) * Harvey Spencer Stephens (born 1970) * Jim Sturgess (born 1978) * Claire Sweeney (born 1971) * Davinia Taylor (born 1977) * Joanna Taylor (born 1978) * Kerrie Taylor (born 1973) * David Tennant (born 1971) * Marsha Thomason (born 1976) * Indira Varma (born 1973) (dual British and Swiss citizenship) * Johnny Vegas (born 1970) * Sonya Walger (born 1974) (naturalized American citizen) * Nicola Walker (born 1970) * Rachel Weisz (born 1970) (naturalized American citizen) * Finty Williams (born 1972) * Beth Winslet (born 1978) * Kate Winslet (born 1975) * Duncan Wisbey (born 1971) * Benedict Wong (born 1971) Born in the 1980s A–H * Adele (born 1988) * Riz Ahmed (born 1982) * Laura Aikman (born 1985) * Edward Akrout (born 1982) * Jodi Albert (born 1983) * Alfie Allen (born 1986) * Aml Ameen (born 1985) * Susie Amy (born 1981) * Jonas Armstrong (born 1981) (born in Dublin, Ireland) * Clare-Hope Ashitey (born 1987) * Zawe Ashton (born 1984) * Gemma Arterton (born 1986) * Emily Atack (born 1989) * Gemma Atkinson (born 1984) * Hayley Atwell (born 1982) (dual British and American citizenship) * Afshan Azad (born 1988) * Matt Barber (born 1983) * Aneurin Barnard (born 1987) * Ben Barnes (born 1981) * Mischa Barton (born 1986) (naturalized American citizen) * Ali Bastian (born 1982) * Mathew Baynton (born 1980) * Emily Beecham (born 1984) (dual British and American citizenship) * Jamie Bell (born 1986) * Emily Berrington (born 1986) * Lydia Rose Bewley (born 1985) * Jennifer Biddall (born 1980) * Sean Biggerstaff (born 1983) * Gemma Bissix (born 1983) * Emily Blunt (born 1983) (naturalized American citizen) * Zoe Boyle (born 1989) * Jamie Campbell Bower (born 1988) * Hollie-Jay Bowes (born 1989) * Josh Bowman (born 1988) * Anna Brewster (born 1986) * Tom Burke (born 1981) * Guy Burnet (born 1983) * Ryan Cartwright (born 1981) * Natalie Casey (born 1980) * Jessie Cave (born 1987) * Henry Cavill (born 1983) * Gemma Chan (born 1982) * Carla Chases (born 1984) * Charlotte Church (born 1986) * Sam Claflin (born 1986)Sam Claflin * Emilia Clarke (born 1986) * Klariza Clayton (born 1989) * Michaela Coel (born 1987) * Lily Cole (born 1988) * Lily Collins (born 1989) (naturalized American citizen) * Jenna Coleman (born 1986) * Claire Cooper (born 1980) * Kari Corbett (born 1984) * Angel Coulby (born 1980) * Alice Coulthard (born 1983) * Charlie Cox (born 1982) * Lenora Crichlow (born 1985) * Arthur Darvill (born 1982) * Gareth David-Lloyd (born 1981) * Ashley Taylor Dawson (born 1982) * Joe Dempsie (born 1987) * Sophia Di Martino (born 1983) * Michelle Dockery (born 1981) * Natalie Dormer (born 1982) * Sarah Jayne Dunn (born 1981) * Tamsin Egerton (born 1988) * Taron Egerton (born 1989) * Nathalie Emmanuel (born 1989) * Alfred Enoch (born 1988) * Lucy Evans (born 1985) * Alice Eve (born 1982) * Tom Felton (born 1987) * Jessica Brown Findlay (born 1989) * Jessica Fox (born 1983) * Claire Foy (born 1984) * Rupert Friend (born 1981) * Joanne Froggatt (born 1980) * Romola Garai (born 1982) (born in Hong Kong) * Andrew Garfield (born 1983) (dual British and American citizen; born in Los Angeles, California, United States) * Samia Ghadie (born 1982) * Mandip Gill (born 1988) * Karen Gillan (born 1987) * Henry Golding (born 1987) (born in Betong, Malaysia) * Holliday Grainger (born 1988) * Kelly Greenwood (born 1982) * Lucy Griffiths (born 1986) * Rupert Grint (born 1988) * David Gyasi (born 1980) * Leah Hackett (born 1985) * Rebecca Hall (born 1982) (dual British and American citizenship) * Rosalind Halstead (born 1984) * Kit Harington (born 1986) * Lauren Harris (born 1984) * Toby Hemingway (born 1983) * Mitch Hewer (born 1989) * Tom Hiddleston (born 1981) * Nicholas Hoult (born 1989) * Charlie Hunnam (born 1980) I–Q * Tracy Ifeachor (born 1985) (Nigerian-British) * Max Irons (born 1985) * Bradley James (born 1983) * Lily James (born 1989) * Theo James (born 1984) * Jameela Jamil (born 1986) * Ciara Janson (born 1987) * Kimberly Jaraj (born 1986) * Felicity Jones (born 1983) * Daniel Kaluuya (born 1989) * Amara Karan (born 1984) * Toby Kebbell (born 1982) * Michelle Keegan (born 1987) * Laura Michelle Kelly (born 1981) * Emer Kenny (born 1989) * Maria Keogh (born 1982) * Sair Khan (born 1988) * Ferdinand Kingsley (born 1988) * Brooke Kinsella (born 1983) * Malachi Kirby (born 1989) * Keira Knightley (born 1985) * Gwilym Lee (born 1983) * Rose Leslie (born 1987) * Matthew Lewis (born 1989) * Katie Leung (born 1987) * Sarah Linda (born 1987) * Zoë Lister (born 1982) * Harry Lloyd (born 1983) * Thomas James Longley (born 1989) * Ophelia Lovibond (born 1986) * Gary Lucy (born 1981) * Jing Lusi (born in 1985) (born in Pudong, Shanghai, China) * Lashana Lynch (born 1987) * Kate Maberly (born 1982) * Pearl Mackie (born 1987) * Gugu Mbatha-Raw (born 1983) * Tuppence Middleton (born 1987) * Sienna Miller (born 1981) (born in New York City; dual British and American citizenship) * Tom Mison (born 1982) * Sonoya Mizuno (born 1986) (born in Tokyo, Japan) * Janet Montgomery (born 1985) * Georgia Moffett (born 1984) * Colin Morgan (born 1986) * Joseph Morgan (born 1981) * William Moseley (born 1987) * Sinéad Moynihan (born 1982) * Ashley Mulheron (born 1983) * Tiffany Mulheron (born 1984) * Carey Mulligan (born 1985) * Hannah Murray (born 1989) * Sophia Myles (born 1980) * Mary Nighy (born 1984) * Michael Obiora (born 1986) * Luke Pasqualino (born 1989) * Robert Pattinson (born 1986) * April Pearson (born 1989) * James Phelps (born 1986) * Oliver Phelps (born 1986) * Billie Piper (born 1982) * Imogen Poots (born 1989) * Anna Popplewell (born 1988) * Jorgie Porter (born 1987) * Cassie Powney (born 1983) * Connie Powney (born 1983) R–Z * Daniel Radcliffe (born 1989) * George Rainsford (born 1982) * Eddie Redmayne (born 1982) * Emma Rigby (born 1989) * Charlotte Riley (born 1981) * Talulah Riley (born 1985) * James Roache (born 1985) * Iain Robertson (born 1981) * Sharon Rooney (born 1988) * Jemima Rooper (born 1981) * Samantha Rowley (born 1988) * Matt Ryan (born 1981) * Michelle Ryan (born 1984) * Daniel Sharman (born 1986) * Ashley Slanina-Davies (born 1989) * Matt Smith (born 1982) * William Snape (born 1985) * Rafe Spall (born 1983) * Flora Spencer-Longhurst (born 1985) * Clive Standen (born 1981) * Carley Stenson (born 1982) * Dan Stevens (born 1982) * Benjamin Stone (born 1987) * Tom Stourton (born 1987) * Scarlett Strallen (born 1982) * Summer Strallen (born 1985) * Tom Sturridge (born 1985) * James Sutton (born 1983) * Juno Temple (born 1989) * Natalia Tena (born 1984) * Phoebe Thomas (born 1983) * Gabriel Thomson (born 1986) * Elliot Tittensor (born 1989) * Luke Tittensor (born 1989) * Hannah Tointon (born 1987) * Kara Tointon (born 1983) * Elize du Toit (born 1981) (born in Grahamstown, South Africa) * Russell Tovey (born 1981) * Tom Felton (born 1987) * Harry Treadaway (born 1984) * Luke Treadaway (born 1984) * Jodie Turner-Smith (born 1986 or 1988) * Phoebe Waller-Bridge (born 1985) * Annabelle Wallis (born 1984) * Anna Walton (born 1980) * Al Weaver (born 1981) * Charley Webb (born 1988) * Ed Westwick (born 1987) * Ben Whishaw (born 1980) * Jodie Whittaker (born 1982) * Ricky Whittle (born 1982) * Larissa Wilson (born 1989) * Ruth Wilson (born 1983) * Jaime Winstone (born 1985) * Gabriella Wright (born 1982) (naturalized French citizen) Born in the 1990s * Joe Alwyn (born 1991) * Percelle Ascott (born 1993) (born in Puerto Rico) * Ellie Bamber (born 1997) * Manpreet Bambra (born 1992) * Samantha Barks (born 1990) * Helena Barlow (born 1998) * Charlotte Beaumont (born 1995) * Eliza Bennett (born 1992) * Alia Bhatt (born 1993) (born in Mumbai, India) * Rhys Matthew Bond (born 1998) * Douglas Booth (born 1992) * Jamie Borthwick (born 1994) * John Boyega (born 1992) * Lucy Boynton (born 1994) (born in the United States; dual British and American citizenship) * Céline Buckens (born 1996) (born in Belgium) * Asa Butterfield (born 1997) * Simona Brown (born 1993/1994) * Dean-Charles Chapman (born 1997) * Sophie Kennedy Clark (born 1990) * Tosin Cole (born 1992) * Jodie Comer (born 1993) * Olivia Cooke (born 1993) * Sophie Cookson (born 1990) * Hermione Corfield (born 1993) * Barbara D'Alterio (born 1990) * Fern Deacon (born 1998) * Cara Delevingne (born 1992) * Ellie Darcey-Alden (born 1999) * Thomas Doherty (born 1995) * Poppy Drayton (born 1991) * Madeline Duggan (born 1994) * Fady Elsayed (born 1993) * Hero Fiennes-Tiffin (born 1997) * Nell Tiger Free (born 1999) * Poppy Lee Friar (born 1995) * Ben Hardy (born 1991) * Isaac Hempstead Wright (born 1999) * Georgie Henley (born 1995) * Jessica Henwick (born 1992) * Amy-Leigh Hickman (born 1997) * Freddie Highmore (born 1992) * Tom Holland (born 1996) * Ellis Hollins (born 1999) * Rachel Hurd-Wood (born 1990) * Kerry Ingram (born 1999) * Jeremy Irvine (born 1990) * Dominique Jackson (born 1991) * Jacqueline Jossa (born 1992) * Brad Kavanagh (born 1992) * Robbie Kay (born 1995) * Mimi Keene (born 1998) * Tilly Keeper (born 1997) * Ellie Kendrick (born 1990) * Skandar Keynes (born 1991) * Tommy Knight (born 1993) * Lucien Laviscount (born 1992) * Thomas Law (born 1992) * Thomasin Lawson (born 1997) * Alex Lawther (born 1995) * Bobby Lockwood (born 1993) * Lily Loveless (born 1990) * George Mackay (born 1992) * Freya Mavor (born 1993) * Lauren McCrostie (born 1996) * Mia McKenna-Bruce (born 1997) * Danny Miller (actor) (born 1991) * Ana Mulvoy-Ten (born 1992) * Noah Marullo (born 1999) * Rukku Nahar (born 1996) * James G. Nunn (born 1993) * Jack O'Connell (born 1990) * Josh O'Connor (born 1990) * Dev Patel (born 1990) * Alex Pettyfer (born 1990) * William Poulter (born 1993) * Bel Powley (born 1992) * Kathryn Prescott (born 1991) * Megan Prescott (born 1991) * Florence Pugh (born 1996) * Ella Purnell (born 1996) * Sam Retford (born 1999) (born in Australia) * Dakota Blue Richards (born 1994) * Daisy Ridley (born 1992) * Craig Roberts (born 1991) * Charlie Rowe (born 1996) * Thomas Sangster (born 1990) * Alex Sawyer (born 1993) * Kaya Scodelario (born 1992) * Naomi Scott (born 1993) * Dominic Sherwood (born 1990) * Sophie Simnett (born 1997) * Eugene Simon (born 1992) * Joshua Sinclair-Evans (born 1995) * Ceallach Spellman (born 1995) * Sophie Stuckey (born 1991) * Gregg Sulkin (born 1992) (naturalized American citizen) * Eden Taylor-Draper (born 1997) * Aaron Taylor-Johnson (born 1990) * Anya Taylor-Joy (born 1996) (British-Argentine; born in Miami, Florida) * Sean Teale (born 1992) * Oliver Thorn (born 1993) * Eleanor Tomlinson (born 1992) * Callum Turner (born 1990) * Sophie Turner (born 1996) * Joanna Vanderham (born 1992) * Suki Waterhouse (born 1992) * Emma Watson (born 1990) (born in Paris, France) * Fionn Whitehead (born 1997) * Maisie Williams (born 1997) * Bethan Wright (born 1996) * Bonnie Wright (born 1991) * Letitia Wright (born 1993) (born in Georgetown, Guyana) Born in the 2000s * Isabelle Allen (born 2002) * Jade Alleyne (born 2001) * Alex Bain (born 2001) * Ruby Barnhill (born 2004) * Rosie Bentham (born 2001) * Harley Bird (born 2001) * Caitlin Blackwood (born 2000) * Millie Bobby Brown (born 2004) (born in Marbella, Andalusia, Spain) * Raffey Cassidy (born 2002) * Sebastian Croft (born 2001) * Cleo Demetriou (born 2001) (born in Limassol, Cyprus) * Jack Hollington (born 2001) * Lucy Hutchinson (born 2003) * Louis Hynes (born 2001) * Millie Innes (born 2000) * Emilia Jones (born 2002) * Mia Jenkins (born 2001) * Noah Jupe (born 2005) * Sophia Kiely (born 2000) * Lily Laight (born 2001) * Ellie Leach (born 2001) * Ramona Marquez (born 2001) * Isobelle Molloy (born 2000) * Mya-Lecia Naylor (2002–2019) * Brenock O'Connor (born 2000) * Ruby O'Donnell (born 2000) * Milo Parker (born 2002) * Kia Pegg (born 2000) * Matilda Ramsay (born 2001) * Bella Ramsey (born 2004) * Maisie Smith (born 2001) * Isobel Steele (born 2000) * Tom Taylor (born 2001) * Eleanor Worthington Cox (born 2001) Unknown birthdate * Robert Boulter * Brian Cowan * Nathalie Cox * Kevin Howarth * Kirby Howell-Baptiste * Leonora Moore * Helen Noble * Travis Oliver * Rob Ostlere * Georgina Redhead * Andrew Scarborough * Judi Shekoni * Simon Templeman * Michael Thomson * Imogen Toner * Indica Watson * Eve White See also * Cinema of the United Kingdom * Lists of actors * Lists of British people * Radio in the United Kingdom * Television in the United Kingdom * Theatre of the United Kingdom References Category:Lists * British Actors